Taken From You
by WeepingFlowersAndBrokenDreams
Summary: Stefan leaves Elena for Katherine and she is attacked. Damon Comforts her before an unknown force comes and takes Elena away. Will Elena be saved in time? Or Will It Be Too Late.


Sorry If It Sucks, My First Attempt At A Multi Chapter Story. PLEASE Review!

* * *

I looked into Stefan's eyes and my lips twitched slightly in shock.

"How long have you and Katherine been seeing each other?" I crossed my arms and peered at him through squinting eyes, putting up a mask to hide the pain.

"For about two months, all my emotions from 1864 came flooding back to me and I realized I still love her and she feels the same way."

"When exactly did you decide you wanted to end this with me?" My tiny hands balled into fists at my side.

"I was planning on doing it in about a week before I left with Katherine. Elena, you must understand that I will always love you, but my love for Katherine is far greater than my love for you."

_Smack._

I felt my heart strings pull after I smacked Stefan, and as I looked into his green eyes I felt a wave of hatred hit me.

Stefan stared at me in exasperation and felt his vampire instincts take over as he grabbed my neck and tilted my head up to face him. He slowly trailed a line down my neck with his finger, piercing into my skin and leaving a flow of blood.

I weakly gasped as Stefan sunk his teeth into my neck, feeling my life being slowly taken away. I knew I had to fight back before things got more out of hand. Determination took over as I lifted my leg up and kicked Stefan's jewels.

Stefan let out a howl of pain as I tore myself from his grasp and ran down the stairs of the boarding-house. All I could think about was Katherine, why did she take him from me, why did she come back, and most importantly, where is she now. I quickly threw my hand to my neck and applied pressure so the bleeding could slow down.

Where is Damon? He was my friend and I needed answers. Did he know about Katherine and Stefan?

God, thinking about Stefan makes my heart ache. He left me for a tramp that's already broken his heart. I thought we loved each other but now I realize that these past couple month's things had been different, no longer had Stefan looked at me like I was his always and forever. There were subtle clues everywhere but when it comes down to it I ignored them thinking our love could conquer all and that nothing could tear us apart, just like in a fairytale. I had been wrong about almost everything.

Tears trickled down my face as I turned the key in the ignition of my car. Driving seemed like a good way to get my mind off things. About fifteen minutes later I pulled over to the side of the highway and pressed speed dial number two on my cell phone.

"Hey it's Damon, you know what to do."

I called six more times before giving up and letting out a cry of frustration, grief taking over me. I leaned back and shut my eyelids before a delicate voice whispered in my ear from the back seat.

"Mind if I have a taste?"

I shot up and turned my head back soon meeting the gaze of Katherine Pierce. She cocked her head to the side and grinned viciously.

I screamed and turned to get out of the car. She wrapped her hands around my head and bashed my head against the glass of the window. The last thing I remembered was glass shattering and Katherine laughing at me.

* * *

When I awoke I was staring at my bedroom ceiling. I quickly rose and walked to the bathroom, feeling jolts of pain shooting through the left side of my head. When I turned the bathroom light on I examined the damage, a scar ran down my neck from where Stefan ripped my throat open and there were multiple bite marks. At least the bitch cared enough to leave me alive.

I quickly stripped my clothing and got into a tank top and sleep shorts. I sniffled and started coughing feeling sick to my stomach, why did this happen to me?

A quick rapping at my window made me stop as Damon swiftly entered my room. I felt hot tears form under my closed eye lids as I waited for him to look at my scarred body.

"Elena, tell me everything that happened."

"Stefan's been with Katherine for two months, he attacked me and just awhile ago so did she." I burst into tears as I took him into a tight hug letting my tears stain his black shirt.

He held his arms almost too tight around me, like if letting go would mean he would lose me, and I felt a jolt of electricity at his gesture, that seemed to happen every time he touched me lately.

"Right now I feel like I have nothing to live for," the words slipped out of my mouth before I could comprehend what I had just said.

I felt his whole body tense up as he cupped my face in his hands and slowly moved his thumb along my bottom lip, his blue eyes dilated.

"Don't ever say those words again, you have many people in your life that care and love you. Just because my rabid chipmunk eating ass of a brother doesn't care anymore, doesn't mean I haven't."

"Where were you today?" I questioned turning from him and sitting down on my bed.

"Visiting an old friend of mine, I had some unfinished business with him."

My mouth made a silent oh sound and I wondered when Jeremy and Jenna would be back from the grill, tonight was Jeremy's birthday and she took him out for dinner.

Damon grinned and sat down next to me tracing circles on my back.

"No worries, I'll make sure Saint Stefan gets what's coming for him, he can't just hurt you without consequence."

"How did we ever become friends?" I smiled looking over at Damon.

"Probably because I'm a smart ass and you're a sassy firecracker, we fit together," he smirked and winked at me as he walked around my room, nonchalantly.

I just grinned back before I heard a loud crash come from downstairs, my eyes widened as I saw Damon leap up and lock my door.

"Who is it?" I frantically darted my eyes from the door to him.

"Get under the bed, Elena."

I complied and slid under the bed my breathing coming in quick pants.

I watched Damon's feet as the door broke from the hinges and more feet came into the room. From the looks of it there were two males and a female.

"What do you want?" Damon sneered.

"We are here for Elena Gilbert, tell us where she is now or pay the price."

I heard Damon growl and I heard the woman shout something before her body slumped over and I could make out her features. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes; I had never seen her in my life.

"You filthy vampire we told you who we are here for so now you must go."

It was silent for a moment and I saw Damon's body drop to the floor along with two empty vervain darts. His blue eyes were pleading as his body faced me from the ground. They showed his pain as well as his fear.

"Get the girl," The man who had been speaking walked out of the room as the other one started pacing. The next thing I knew I was dragged from under the bed and my wrists broken.

I screamed but no help came, the man simply threw a piece of duct tape over my mouth and punched me in the gut silencing me.

I was taken.


End file.
